This invention includes a device whose purpose is to recharge the batteries of a mobile (cellular) portable telephone through the use of a photovoltaic and vibratory device equipped with a management unit and an artificial and natural light energy amplifier and an inertia magnetic counter-weight ball which is sensitive to motion in order to create self-contained power.
In fact, presently, all the mobile (cellular) portable telephones are equipped with Nickel hybrid metal batteries or Lithium ion batteries or Cadmium Nickel batteries rechargeable only on the 220-volt power network or through the cigarette lighter in vehicles, which, after recharging, provide a few dozen hours of self-contained power.
The device used currently presents several drawbacks:
First, when the mobile (cellular) portable telephone charge is used up, and the batteries"" charge is low, communication through the telephone""s transmission-reception is cut. And to recharge it, it is necessary to plug it into the 220-volt power network for several hours, on the condition that an electrical outlet can be found nearby or that one has access to a vehicle""s cigarette lighter or some other means, etc.
Second, if the mobile (cellular) portable telephone user is at sea, in the countryside or in the mountains, or in a tent in a campground at night and does not have a source of electricity to recharge the telephone, he will not be able to use the mobile (cellular) portable telephone if the batteries"" charge is low. In fact, the transmitter-receiver of the portable telephone needs, during use, continuous direct current voltage delivered by its battery.
Third, the mobile (cellular) portable telephone, after being recharged on the 220-volt power network or by the cigarette lighter of a car for example, and when it is put on standby to receive communications, will consume electrical power and its battery power will be completely used up after a few dozen hours of operation.
To avoid all those drawbacks, and to facilitate and give more credibility to the use of mobile (cellular) portable telephones, GSM [Global System Mobile], UMTS [Universal Mobile Telephone System] or any other means of communication with a transmitter-receiver which enables a link with the telephone network, for users, the purpose of this invention is to supply a permanent and self-contained direct current voltage using light, vibration and also through the use of a manual spring and electromechanical winder, adaptable to any circumstance whatsoever.
In fact, this invention uses a device which allows the continuous recharging of Nickel hybrid metal batteries, Lithium ion batteries or Cadmium Nickel batteries for powering or operating, among other things, a mobile cellular portable telephone or a communications transmitter-receiver, or a protective telephone case, or a telephone stand, using natural light outside and inside a building (daylight) and/or using the artificial lighting caused by all sorts of light generators such as light bulbs, flashlights, streetlights, neon lights, etc . . . , through a device which consists of photovoltaic sensors whose face is equipped with an energy amplifier (light amplification) and with an electronic management unit capable of analyzing, automatically guiding the connection of the photovoltaic sensors in series or in parallel to have either more electric voltage, or more electric current, and of distinguishing artificial lighting, caused by all sorts of light generators, from daylight (outside light).
If there is no daylight or artificial light (totally dark night), that means the recharging device will be unable to deliver voltage and an electric current. In spite of that handicap, the invention in this recharging device will make it possible to provide voltage and an electric current through vibrations or movements caused by any electrical, physical, mechanical means, such as the swinging movement created by a person walking, a vehicle, train, boat, etc . . . ; through the use of a device comprised of a magnetic counter-weight equipped with a steel ball which is sensitive to movements and vibrations or an extra flat spring mechanical winder attached inside the device. The movement caused by the swinging motion of the steel ball turns around the magnetic counter-weight which, through the electronic management unit, restores continuous electrical energy. In fact, a few minutes of continually moving the telephone, the battery, the case or any means of communication with a transmitter-receiver will recharge the batteries.
It is also possible, without causing vibrations and without moving and without causing vibrations of the device attached to a mobile (cellular) portable telephone, a transmitter-receiver, a case, a stand, and still in a totally dark night, to also produce voltage and an electric current using the mechanical spring winder, and the fact of winding it by turning the butterfly winder tightens the spring. If the butterfly winder is manually released, it frees the spring and turns a small extra flat alternator which will recharge the battery by drawing voltage and an electric current. By this fact, these inventions have the characteristic of being in the same recharging device and allow the mobile (cellular) portable telephone to produce an electric current through light, artificial lighting and vibration and/or the use of a winding mechanism.
If the recharging device is inserted into a protective case, it will be equipped with a rapid connection without a connector due to magnetic induction, which will very easily allow the user to slip the telephone into the protective case and the battery of the case device will recharge and automatically supply the telephone with power through a magnetic induction connector. Thus, the voltage and electric current will pass by magnetization between the case and the mobile (cellular) portable telephone. The case will therefore have the characteristic of recharging itself and powering the mobile portable telephone just as well on the dashboard of a vehicle in the daytime, and the invention also allows it to recharge itself and supply the telephone with power when the vehicle is travelling on a dark night due to the vibrations caused by operating the vehicle.
The recharging device of which another desirable feature is its extra flat shape, can be attached in several ways, either on the battery in a single compact casing for operating among other things the mobile (cellular) portable telephone, which allows the battery to have its own recharging device due to the light and vibrations and to become mobile, portable, self-containing and removable.
The preferably extra flat recharging device can also be attached and connected to the back surface of the mobile (cellular) portable telephone where the battery compartment is located (cover or hatch); and/or on one or all clear surfaces of the mobile (cellular) portable telephone and/or attached to a protective case in order to supply, maintain, recharge and operate the mobile (cellular) portable telephone or any other means of communication with a transmitter-receiver.
But, if the user wants to protect, with a cover or a case, his mobile (cellular) portable telephone or any other means of communication with a transmitter-receiver, by using a case, stand or protective cover, the extra flat recharging device can also be attached and inserted on the case, stand or protective cover and the connection between the telephone and the case, for example, so that it will be powered and able to operate automatically, will be made by an automatic induction connector, as the fact of inserting the telephone into a case, a stand or protective cover, will allow the mobile (cellular) portable telephone to operate immediately.
The above and still further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description of a specific embodiment thereof, especially when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.